Hidden Secrets
by Farm-Story
Summary: Sequel to Showing True Feelings.Ikuto isn't very happy when he finds out Tadase has a boyfriend...KukaixTadase and IkutoxTadase,with slight DaichixKiseki.


**A/N: The sequel! *insert dramatic dun dun dun***

**Uh, so anyway, this is the sequel to "****Showing True Feelings****"**

**And it is yaoi, so if you don't like that you shouldn't read.**

**It's the same KukaixTadase as before, now with IkutoxTadase. If anyone remembers correctly, Tadase said something that has to do with that…**

**Okay, I'll let you read yaoi now.**

**Rated T for minor language, themes (but nothing too bad because this is a T rated story,) and yaoi/shounen-ai.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara! I think it owns me 0.o**

**I also don't own America's Next Top Model.**

Tadase was living the good life. He had a boyfriend. His friend Kukai, for that matter. The entire school knew. While some thought it was cute, some cried in despair over losing their "Prince-sama," or, "Star Athlete." Amu was especially unhappy since she had liked both of them (mostly Tadase) and they turn out to be gay with each other, nonetheless. It was said that Amu moved on to Kairi, saying stalkers were better. Yaya was a little bummed that Kukai didn't feel the same way about her, but she forgot all about it after two minutes. And Nagihiko didn't mind them at all. He thought it was very nice. Tadase had his mother convinced that he was going out with some girl, but only because he was new to this and didn't want to throw her off guard.

The only person who didn't know about them was Tadase's other best friend-a friend he met when he was only a child. They did everything and anything together. Tadase was upset when he moved away-but he came back, only to tease him. This friend was none other than Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a skilled half-cat violinist.

**--**

It wasn't like he was going to tell Ikuto. Tadase always knew he was gay ever since he was young-thanks to Ikuto. It was Ikuto who brought it out of him. He hated to admit it, but Ikuto was his first crush. When they were little, they always played in this one field, where no one else would bother them (except Utau sometimes.) He remembered the conversation they had.

_Flashback_

"_Onii-ton! I brought cookies!"_

_Ikuto couldn't help but laugh a little. The boy looked so cute when he ran, with his chubby short legs. "You brought me cookies? Oh my…I should reward such behavior." Ikuto stepped forward to Tadase, earning a blush off the small toddler. He leaned in to him, and started nipping his ear. Tadase flinched a little, but gave in after Ikuto stopped biting and started sucking his ear. Ikuto always did this when he was "rewarding" him. Tadase felt his heart beat fast-why did this always happen when Ikuto was close to him? It's not like he had a crush on him! Wait, why was he thinking of Ikuto as cute? Well, Ikuto is pretty cute, with his midnight blue hair, convincing blue eyes and gothic apparel. Plus, he was a skilled student and violinist. And he was the only one that sent the blood straight to Tadase's face._

_Tadase couldn't take the guilty pleasure and pulled away from Ikuto. He gave him a confused look. "Tadase?"_

"_Onii-ton…I'm sorry! This is so wrong!"_

"_What? Did I hurt you?" This wasn't like Tadase. Even if he didn't like it, he never protested or pulled away._

"_No, it's not that, it's…ugh!" Tadase broke out into a sea of tears._

"_Tadase…" Ikuto understood what he meant. He took Tadase's baby face in his hand, wiping tears away with the other. "What you're feeling is normal, you know."_

"_N-no, it's not normal to…to…like a guy!"_

"_Yeah, it is. It's okay, you know."_

"_Onii-ton…"_

_Ikuto leaned in to Tadase's face, about to lock their lips together…_

"_IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Utau popped out from the bushes, calling for her older brother. "Mom says you have to come home!" Ikuto pulled away from Tadase, annoyed that his sister ruined the moment._

"_I'm sorry, Tadase." He smiled at him, something Ikuto rarely did for anyone._

"_Onii-ton…"_

_The next day, Tadase went back to that spot, hoping to see Ikuto like he always did. But he didn't. He never did. Ikuto never came back._

--

So when Ikuto moved back, Tadase wasn't exactly the nicest person towards him. Ikuto was always nice to him, but Tadase tried his best to avoid him. Ikuto always seemed to get his way, though. Kukai was aware of Ikuto-and a little worried that when he found out, he would take Tadase away from him.

"Something bothering you, Kukai-kun?" Nagihiko seemed to pop out of nowhere with a signature smile amidst his face. Kukai was thinking hard, perhaps a little too hard, and hadn't noticed anything around him for the past 15 minutes.

"Oh, uh…no?"

"Kukai. It's about Tadase-kun, isn't it?"

"Well…partly. I'm just worried about what Ikuto is going to do when he finds out. He's kind of strange and perverted, but I can't always be watching Tadase…"

"I don't think Ikuto-kun would make a move on a taken boy. It's just not right. Besides, if Tadase-kun really loves you, he wouldn't give in."

"You're right. Thanks, Nagi. I'm gonna go now-I'm spending the night at Tadase's house." Kukai started walking, winking at Nagi.

And of course, Nagi just smiled.

--

Tadase was out on his balcony. It was a nice night, his mom was working late, and Kukai was coming over. Of course, no moment is perfect, as he heard a shuffling above his head. He looked up to see a certain cat above, falling.

Then he landed on Tadase.

Tadase opened his eyes to find Ikuto on top of him. "I-Ikuto?"

"Oops. I slipped."

Tadase scrambled from underneath him, eager to get away. He didn't like Ikuto anymore. He abandoned him.

"Tadase-koi."

"Don't call me that!"

"What's wrong? I thought you had a crush on me."

"Yeah, well not anymore! Now I have-" Tadase stopped, too embarrassed to tell Ikuto about Kukai.

"Someone else? You've replaced me? How could you! Who is he?"

"No one! I swear!"

Then Tadase's phone beeped. A new text message. Ikuto grabbed it before Tadase could even stand up. "Who the hell is Kukai-koi? And why is there a heart by his name?"

"Don't read that! That's not yours to just look through!"

"Let's see… "_Hiiii. I'm walkin 2 ur house now. I'm thinkin of wat were gonna do. U know u want me XD. See u there. Lov u." _… What the hell? This guy is…oh, God. No, this guy isn't your boyfriend, is he?"

Tadase couldn't help but blush. He didn't want Ikuto to find out at all, let alone this way. "Ikuto…"

"Tadase, you know you want me. Stop denying yourself."

"No! I have Kukai, and no matter what you do, you can't change that!"

"Tadase…"

And before he knew it, Ikuto was in front of him. He leaned in and locked their lips together, after waiting for so long. Tadase, to his surprise, didn't protest or pull away. Ikuto licked around the edges of Tadase's mouth, begging for entrance. Tadase came back to reality and didn't allow it, but Ikuto was going to have none of that. He slipped his tongue into Tadase's mouth, exploring every area.

And then Kukai showed up. He let himself in, as he always did, and went to the balcony figuring Tadase would be there. But he was very surprised to find his boyfriend frenching his enemy.

--

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Kukai demanded, obviously upset.

"Kukai, it's not what it looks like!"

"Oh, yes it is." Ikuto spoke, remaining calm unlike the younger boys before him.

"So what? You just wanted to see what it would be like? Screw you! I'm going home."

"Wait, does this mean-"

"Yes, I don't think we're together anymore!" Kukai stormed out of the house.

Tadase's eyes filled with tears. "You…you ruined everything!"

"No I didn't! That guy was a prick anyway. He wouldn't appreciate you like I do."

"Ikuto! He was my boyfriend! You ruined that! What's your problem?"

"Tadase…"

"You suck! Take yourself and your stupid cat chara and get out!"

"I'm not stupid, nya." Yoru popped out from his egg.

"Ah! Loyal subject, there you are! Well, the King isn't excepting visitors right now, so shoo." Kiseki preferred not to watch the boys love scene, but when Yoru came out he just had to see the commotion.

"Hmm…nah."

"YOU!" Kiseki began to chase Yoru around the Hotori household.

"Tadase."

"N-No! I…Iku…" Tadase wasn't able to finish his sentence as Ikuto swooped him up in his arms, closing the gap between them as he kissed him again, shoving his tongue down his throat. Tadase was surprised-unlike Kukai, he was a passionate kisser. Kukai was often too aggressive. Ikuto's hands slid across his waist as Tadase wrapped his arms around his neck. Ikuto carried him inside and pushed him onto the couch as they continued making out. Kiseki and Yoru made disgusted faces as they watched the two.

--

Tadase felt bad. Last night, he made out with Ikuto and lost Kukai. They had only been going out for 3 weeks, but that doesn't mean you're free to have your old crush's tongue down your throat. He had to go to school the next day, nevertheless. His mom just didn't buy the, "I have a headache" excuse anymore. When he got there, he found out that Kukai was sick. "He told me it was a cold." Nagi said, with a reassuring smile. The day was generally strange without Kukai, followed with everybody staring at him oddly because he wasn't glued to Kukai's waist as usual. Then of course, after what seemed like the worst day of his life, there was still the Guardian's tea party.

"So, Tadase-kun, we're all just dying to know what happened last night." Amu said quite rudely, as she no longer cared much for Tadase.

"Wha, what do you mean, Amu-chan?"

"Well, Kukai told me the real reason he wouldn't be here today was because of you. Do you think you could explain, please?" Nagi said, and you guessed it, still smiling.

"Oh. Yeah, an eventful night with Ikuto."

"WHAT! YOU…IKUTO…AAH!" Amu was now twice as unhappy.

"Okay, why is everybody suddenly gay?" Rima began to wonder.

"I'm not a homosexual, Rima-tan." Nagi reminded her.

"Yeah, that's great."

"Okay, so what exactly did you do with Ikuto?"

"Um…we just…made out."

"Oh, God. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Well, don't throw up on my Tadase-koi." And, of _**freaking **_course, Ikuto showed up. In his hand, a beautiful bouquet of roses.

"Oh, Ikuto…"

"For you." He said, handing them to the red-faced Tadase. Tadase accepted them, feeling a little guilty. But just a little.

"Cat burglar-san, you shouldn't take Tadase away from Kukai-kun. It's really not appropriate." Nagihiko didn't want to intrude on this strange relationship, but he really felt bad for Kukai. It was Ikuto's fault after all, and Tadase…the poor boy was so innocent.

"I think ultimately the decision is up to Tadase." Ikuto winked at Tadase while saying that.

"Well? Tadase-kun?" Nagi just had to ask.

"Tadase, you better choose the right answer or you won't ever be able to reproduce. **EVER.**" Amu said it with such scary intensity that everyone could see the words in bold float above her head.

"Amu, Tadase is gay. Unless Farm-Story turns this fic into mpreg, Tadase wouldn't be able to reproduce in the first place." Ikuto said, feeling bored he had to remind her.

"I…I…I'm going home to watch the ending of America's Next Top Model!" Tadase said, sprinting off. He just hoped when he got home that he could relax, eat ice cream, and see if Alyson could kick Teyona's ass. But when he got home…

--

…Kukai was waiting for him on the couch, not hesitant to break open the ice cream.

"KUKAI!" Tadase immediately broke in tears, hugging Kukai.

"Tadase-kun…"

"Kukai, I'm so sorry. I'm just…really confused right now."

"How about I clear your head?" Kukai took Tadase and pushed him onto the couch, instantly shoving his tongue in Tadase's mouth.

A little while away, Daichi and Kiseki were watching. "Hey…" Daichi said, a little uncomfortably. He was watching Kiseki practice his 'Hello Peasants' wave that he claimed he would one day use when he was King and when Ran, Miki, and Suu would carry him on a golden pedestal.

"What is it, commoner?"

"Can we try that?"

"Pardon?"

"What Hotori-san and Kukai-kun are doing…can we?"

"You want to kiss me? NO. How repulsive! How dare-" But Kiseki was suddenly silenced as a pair of lips met his. What shocked Daichi though was that he didn't fight it. He was silent. _So cute, _Daichi thought. Kiseki just grunted softly.

--

After the passionate make-out session, Kukai had told Tadase he had a lot of homework to get done. Truth be told, he was meeting someone in the park.

"I'm here." He said, sighing, but not ready to lose.

"Are you alone?"

"No duh."

"Good." Ikuto said, coming out from behind the tree.

"Okay, what are the rules?"

"One, we can do anything to convince him except badmouth each other. Two, no bribing. Three, whoever loses can't keep trying. They must accept defeat."

"I can live with that."

"As can I."

"So the battle for Tadase begins."

"May the best man win."

**A/N: OH YES, IT'S NOT OVER YET! There is still ONE MORE sequel after this. Will Tadase choose the fun, loving Kukai, or the seductive man who brought sexy back Ikuto? Hell, I don't even know. Which is why YOU get to choose! Vote on my profile or put it in a review. Or both. Oh yeah, America's Next Top Model…personal experience. **

**And as a special treat for my first reviewer on the first one, Ren'aiXhakumei, here is Rimahiko!**

**--**

After the Guardian meeting was over, Rima was waiting for her mom to come get her when Nagihiko stepped out.

"Oh, girly boy."

"Rima-tan. I have a question."

"You want to become Slave #52?"

Nagi smiled. "No, you never told us who you liked a few weeks ago."

"Oh…well, it's…"

"RIMA, GET IN THE DAMN CAR!" Her mother screamed at her.

"Well, um…bye!"

And Nagi just stood there, smiling.


End file.
